You Got Served!
by PercyWood
Summary: How will Harry respond to the challenge of...getting served!


Disclaimer: We don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione or any other HP characters. The original idea for this fic came from South Park, we don't own them either. I wish I owned Harry though, I would tie him to a chair...oh never mind. On with the story J  
  
You Got Served!  
  
*It is a typical day at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are walking to Care of Magical Creatures class. When suddenly Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle appeared in front of them. Without saying a word Draco turned on a radio to the song 'Independent Woman' and the three proceeded to dance. Hermione and Ron looked terrified while Harry scratched his head with confusion. They complete their choreographed dance routine.*  
  
Draco: Ha Potter! You and your friends just got served! In your face!  
  
Hermione and Ron: AHHH!  
  
*Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walk away as if nothing happened.*  
  
Harry: What the hell just happened?  
  
*Hermione begins to cry.*  
  
Ron: Come on Harry, we have to get to class. I'll tell you later.  
  
*While everyone is working on their latest class project Hagrid has a private chat with Harry.*  
  
Hagrid: Are you alright Harry? I heard about you and your friends getting served by Malfoy.  
  
Harry: Of course I'm alright. What the hell was that about?  
  
Hagrid: Did you dance back Harry?  
  
Harry: Uh...no. Should I have?  
  
Hagrid: Well a course Harry, if you don't dance back they will call you a pussy.  
  
Harry: But Hagrid, I can't dance.  
  
Hagrid: Nonsense Harry. I will teach you!  
  
*Hagrid moves to the stereo and 'Chattahoochee' begins to play. Hagrid has Harry stand next to him and proceeds to teach a line dance.*  
  
*The next day Ron, Harry, and Hermione are once again walking to class and approached by the Slytherins. Draco turns on his radio and they begin dancing to 'I Feel Pretty.' While Draco is dancing Goyle and Crabbe taunt Hermione, Harry, and Ron.*  
  
Draco: Ha Potter! Once again I have served you!  
  
*Harry takes out his own radio, turns on 'Chattahoochee' and proceeds to perform the dance that Hagrid showed him. A large crowd gathers while Ron and Hermione look on terrified.*  
  
Harry: Now Draco, I believe it is you who got served.  
  
Draco: Alright Potter! If that's how you want to play it. It's on bitch!  
  
Harry: Uh...what's on?  
  
Draco: IT is on! See you in the Great Hall on Saturday. Gryffindor's best 3 dancers against Slytherin's best 3 dancers! Winner takes all!  
  
Neville: It's about to get crazy up in here!  
  
*Draco and his friends walk away.*  
  
Ron: Harry! What is wrong with you! Why did you dance back?!?  
  
Harry: Hagrid said I was suppose to.  
  
Hermione: You are so dense sometimes Harry! Now we have to have a dance off with Slytherin.  
  
Harry: DAMMIT!  
  
*Hermione, Harry, and Ron trained with Hagrid for the next few days to prepare for the big dance off. The learned a great routine for the song 'I Should Have Been a Cowboy.' Then Saturday was finally upon them and they all met in the Great Hall.*  
  
Draco: Scared Potter?  
  
Harry: You wish!  
  
Dumbledore: And now students and faculty I would like to present, all the way from the muggle world, Nsync Choreographer Wade Robson!  
  
Wade: Yo What's up Hogwarts? Are you all ready to get jiggy wit it?  
  
Crowd: Woo!!  
  
Wade: Alright first up we have the boys from Slytherin dancing to one of my personal favorites Britney Spears 'I'm a Slave for You!'  
  
*Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle pull off a fantastic routine and the crowd goes wild.*  
  
Wade: Alright now that was pretty good. Next up we have the boys and girl from Gryffindor performing to 'I Should Have Been a Cowboy.' DJ, Spin that shit!  
  
*Just as the routine begins Voldemort appears and a great battle ensues.*  
  
Harry: DAMMIT! We practiced this damn routine forever. Oh, that's it! His ass is grass!  
  
*Harry proceeds to vanquish Voldemort but not before all 3 Slytherin competitors were killed.*  
  
Wade: We said it would be a little crazy up in the hizzouse! But, I mean DAMN! Well, seeing as how Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle are dead, our new champions are the gang from Gryffindor. Lets give it up! 


End file.
